utaufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Namine Ritsu
'Podstawowe informacje' Namine Ritsu jest UTAUloidem typu Vip@loid, jest jednym z Vipperloidów, jego model to 73. W jego imieniu Namine oznacza "fala dźwiękowa", a Ritsu to "rytm", "reguła", a także "tonacja". "Ritsu" może równie dobrze być japońskim odpowiednikiem słowa "troll" pisanym od tyłu. Jego atrybutem jest kapusta pekińska. Urodziny obchodzi 12 października 2003 roku. Inne Vipperloidy to Kasane Teto, Miko Ooka, Tei Sukone oraz Yokune Ruko. Ritsu narodził się 2 października 2009 w wątku na stronie 2Chan News Flash VIP nazwanego "Zróbmy fikcjonalego Voc@loida trolololo". Stał się on jednak prawdziwym voicebankiem używanym w syntezatorach śpiewu UTAU i UTAU-Synth. Jego postać sama w sobie nie jest zastrzeżona, ale jego części typu ilustracja, voicebanki, itp. posiadają prawa autorskie. Dawczyni głosu Ritsu kiedyś posługiwała się pseudonimem Miko Notoma (野苫みこ), co jest żartem słownym nawiązujacym do imienia seiyuu Mamiko Noto (能登麻美子). Jej aktualny pseudonim to Canon (カノン). 'Osobowość' Ritsu to crossdresser (okama). Oznacza to, że przebiera się w ubrania przeciwnej płci. Jego osobowość jest "cool", a piersi (miseczka D) to system obronny (wyrzutnie rakiet). W talii ma 71 centymetrów, a w biodrach 1000. Nienawidzi Japonii oraz wszystkich ludzi (jest mizantropem), za to uwielbia Koreę Północną i czipsy czekoladowe. Jego specjalność to psoty i wszelkie niegodziwości (jego ulubionym atakiem są tortury sutków), nie radzi sobie za to w utrzymywaniu dobrych relacji z innymi. Jego frazą promocyjną (catch copy) jest "siła samotności", a ulubionym powiedzonkiem "Złapałem Pikachu!". Posiada alternatywną formę, którą jest młody żółw japoński. 'Historia' Po sukcesie pierwszego "Vipper" trolla Kasane Teto, za którą stali użytkownicy "tablicy ogłoszeń" Vip News Bulletin@2ch, na tej samej tablicy co roku powstawały kolejne fałszywe VOCALOIDy tworzone przez "Crvpton". Te postacie były jednak zdecydowanie mniej poważne. Drugiego października 2009 narodził się wątek「架空のVOC@LOID作ってニコ厨また釣ろうぜｗｗｗｗｗ」 gdzie powstał plan na trolla. Siedemnastego października do dystrybucji był już gotowy voicebank CV, a pierwszego listopada voicebank VCV. Oba voicebanki były również dostępny do użytku na silniku UTAU-Synth. 2009年11月18日　単独音上下 Pod koniec lutego 2010 został ukazany voicebank Strong. Wersje CV oraz VCV 上下 zostały wydane dziesiątego marca. Voicebanki te zostały nagrane na tonach A3 i F4 i są dostępne również na silnik UTAU-Synth. 2010年03月10日　連続音上下 2010年03月30日　強↓音源 Trzeciego marca 2010 odbył się festiwal Ritsumatsuri, a dwunastego października wydarzenie z okazji jego urodzin. Trzeciego lipca 2011 odbył się kolejny Ritsumatsuri. Wtedy też zostały wydane nagrania z wydechami końcowymi oraz spółgłoskami bezdźwięcznymi. Dziesiątego września 2011 został wydany voicebank Ritsu Connect. Ta biblioteka głosu jest przeznaczona do użytku w Cadencii, pozwala ona na płynne przejścia ze słabego do mocnego tonu głosu. 2011年10月12日　波音リツ誕生祭2011 2012年02月03日　歌声情報処理最前線!!　第94回SIGMUSの発表でリツ Dwudziestego trzeciego kwietnia 2012 został wydany voicebank CV-VC. Głos ten jest określany jako pomiędzy NORMAL i SVM. Może być używany również jako Retanjutsu. W tym voicebanbku zostały zawarte angielskie fonemy, choć ich wymowa nie jest doskonała. 2012年05月27日　キレ音源配布 2012年06月15日　キレ音源追加パック配布 KIRE → Powerscale library from A3, D4, G4, and C5 pitches. → If the C5 pitch is omitted, it can be considered an update to STRONG VOICE MATERIAL → Includes extra packs considered as "jokes": KIRE SHOUT and KIRE POWER 2012年07月03日　りつまつり2012開催したようなしてないような 2012年10月12日　波音リツ誕生祭2012　カノンの落ちる城リニューアル 2013年09月18日　波音リツEve配布 EVE jest voicebankiem w stylu CV-VC z wyjątkowym akcentem. 2013年10月12日　波音リツ少女＆少年音源（眩＆麗）配布　※完全に黒歴史 Mabayu & Uruha → "Male" and "female" characters. → CV-VC-style voicebanks. W roku 2018 na podstronie z voicebankami Ritsu został dodany nowy, jeszcze nieaktywny przycisk, który był powodem spekulacji co do nadchodzącego banku brzmień. Kiedy strona została zaktualizowana, pojawiły się informacje na temat potencjalnego voicebanku Sharpkey. Canon wspomniała na Twitterze, że voicebank Sharpkey został ukończony w październiku 2018, ale z pewnych powodów nie ujrzał on światła dziennego. 'Galeria' Xf4ums.png|Pierwszy conceptart autorstwa Caffein Ritsu_official_syusei.jpg|Drugi conceptart imitujący kreskę KEI'a Ritsu_newcos.jpg|Strong Voice Material Art Mabayu_y_Uruha.jpg|Namine Ritsu Mabayu i Uruha 'Voicebank' Ritsu jest voicebankiem śpiewającym po japońsku oraz kodowanym w Hiraganie. Posiada też voicebank typu CVVC ze wsparciem dla jezyka angielskiego. Konwersja na Romaji jest wymagana dla zachodnich użytkowników UTAU. Mimo, że Ritsu jest crossdreserem (Okamą), czyli chłopcem, to brzmi jak kobieta. Ostatnie wersje CV oraz VCV są dostępne na oficjalnej stronie Ritsu. Voicebank jest bardzo wysokiej jakości. Nieznane. NORMAL= NORMAL → Weak voice, available as VCV (A3, F4, C5) and CV (A3, E4, A#4) → Also available for UTAU-Synth |-| RITSU-CONNECT= RITSU-CONNCET → Libary intended to be used in Cadencii → Manages progression from weak voice to strong one. 2011年10月12日　波音リツ誕生祭2011 2012年02月03日　歌声情報処理最前線!!　第94回SIGMUSの発表でリツ 2012年04月23日　CV-VC音源 |-| CV-VC= CV-VC → Voice type between NORMAL and SVM. → Can be also used as Retanjutsu → English phonemes included, yet the pronunciation is not perfect. 2012年05月27日　キレ音源配布 2012年06月15日　キレ音源追加パック配布 |-| KIRE= KIRE → Powerscale library from A3, D4, G4, and C5 pitches. → If the C5 pitch is omitted, it can be considered an update to STRONG VOICE MATERIAL → Includes extra packs considered as "jokes": KIRE SHOUT and KIRE POWER 2012年07月03日　りつまつり2012開催したようなしてないような 2012年10月12日　波音リツ誕生祭2012　カノンの落ちる城リニューアル 2013年09月18日　波音リツEve配布 |-| EVE= EVE → CV-VC-style voicebank with unique accent. → Currently in development with a released demo. 2013年10月12日　波音リツ少女＆少年音源（眩＆麗）配布　※完全に黒歴史 |-| Mabayu & Uruha= Mabayu & Uruha → "Male" and "female" characters. → CV-VC-style voicebanks. Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:UTAUloidy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne UTAUloidy Kategoria:CV Kategoria:VCV Kategoria:Vipperloidy Kategoria:Męskie UTAU Kategoria:Japońskie UTAU Kategoria:Żeńskie VB Kategoria:Append